Various types of quick release couplings are known in the prior art. However, these quick release couplings are designed to make release of a male attachment piece from a female attachment piece possible only through a user applied force. These attachment pieces are not configured to become disengaged upon an action by an animal. A common problem in leading a horse is that the horse will inadvertently step on her reins or lead while walking. This will cause the horse's head to be jerked down towards the horse's feet, spooking the horse, and stressing the animal. Current couplings do not address this problem.
Thus, what is needed is a quick release coupling for horse control gear having a male attachment piece and a female attachment piece, the male attachment piece configured to automatically disengage the female attachment piece upon a pull of the control gear, such as a reins or lead. The female attachment piece is configured to retain the male attachment piece within an inner cavity, until a pull with sufficient force causes the male attachment piece to become disengaged from the female attachment piece. This pull can be triggered without any user action. Additionally, a user can disengage the coupling manually with less force than would be required by the horse, by sliding an outer ring across an inner ring until a notch aligns with a plurality of ball bearings. This alignment decreases the force necessary to disengage the male attachment piece from the female attachment piece.